


Morning Kisses

by cowboykylux



Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [31]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Clyde didn’t really know how it had happened, how you had gotten in his lap. One second you were givin’ him that real pretty smile o’yours as you served him up a hearty breakfast, and the next second you were gaspin’ into his mouth.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Series: If The Creek Don't Rise [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/927228
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Morning Kisses

Clyde didn’t really know how it had happened, how you had gotten in his lap. One second you were givin’ him that real pretty smile o’yours as you served him up a hearty breakfast, and the next second you were gaspin’ into his mouth.

He didn’t know, but he sure as shit wasn’t about to go complainin’ ‘bout it.

Y’all are playin’ some kinda kissin’ tug-of-war, as it would seem. Times like these he wishes he had his other damn hand, so he could win this game, win this lil’ battle. Your hands have tangled themselves into his hair, your nails lightly scritchin’ at his scalp in that way of yours that makes him melt.

Well, just ‘bout damn near everything you do makes him melt, but that ain’t the point.

Your shoulders are curled in to make yourself as compact as possible, as close to him as possible, as you steal smooch after smooch from his kiss-bitten lips, your hands pullin’ him impossibly nearer to ya. Sometimes he got so lost in his own desperation for you that he forgets how hungry you are for him.

But he is desperate for ya, and he wishes he had his damn hand to pull you even tighter. He’s got his good hand cradling your head, fingers in a tight fist around the hair on the nape of your neck, all his strength and all his muscles workin’ to make sure there ain’t not one inch of space between ya.

You kiss, tongues sliding against one another – but it ain’t hurried. No, it’s lazy, it’s slow, it’s sensual. It’s the kind of kiss that would normally start heading south right about now, one of ya ending up on your knees in front of the other. You take deep breaths every now and again when you need em, but they ain’t too long to ever warrant Clyde to open his eyes.

He does anyway sometimes, just to get a look at ya, nearly goes cross-eyed to get a look at ya. Damn you’re so beautiful, he thinks, as your lashes brush the tops of your cheeks and the sunlight kisses your skin, warms it up all nice and golden.

When you pull back just enough to smile at him and rest your forehead against his own, your noses softly rubbin’ against one another, so soft and sweet that Clyde just has to dive back in for another kiss, just has to. He ain’t sure what’ll happen but he’s sure y’all just might float on away up into space if he don’t anchor his lips against yours again.

And when you start to chuckle against his lips, and his whole heart swells with a love that he don’t know if he really deserves, well.

Breakfast can wait.


End file.
